Changin' Times
by DisguisedInsanity
Summary: Ron and Harry are best friends, but what can pull them apart? Girls. This new exciting life force they have encountered will bring them Pain, Heartache, Tragidy, Love, and Pleasure.
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N/This is my first FF so be kind...and I've been told my writing is more serious then a lot of peoples so if it's too complicated for your little minds to grasp, stop reading. It will get better. And the first paragraph may not make any sense to you know, but in time it will. I promise. So yes review if you'd like, and if you'd like to give me suggestions they are always appreciated. ESSPECIALLY on my spelling. : ) Thanks loves. **_

_**Chissy **_

** Changin' Times **

Hermione walked out of the Great Hall with sudden force, a cool breeze went down her spine, she screamed, she ran. She ran until she fell, and fall she did.

_2 months earlier _

"Miss Granger! What are you doing out of bed at this hour! You should be asleep in your common room. 10 points will be taken from Gryffindor if you don't return this instance!" Professor McGonagall snapped.

"I- I'm sorry professor, I don't know what I'm doing…I'm going right now, goodnight,"

With that Hermione went to the common room puzzled at why she was there...and why she had been out of her room at such an hour. She took her robes off and started to change into her pajamas when she heard breathing. She stopped. She had already taken her shirt off and was now working on her pants. She surveyed the room. It was pitch black with the exception of the moon streaming in through her curtains. Harry was slowly walking towards her, his face shining in the eerie moon light. He had a small smile on face and licked his lips. Hermione stood in shock. _What is Harry doing in my room after hours?_ Harry moved closer and gently placed one of his hands on her bare waist, the other on the back of her neck. He leaned in and kissed her. Hermione just let him kiss her and when she realized what he was doing she was already naked and he was lying on top of her. Harry slowly kissed her up and down her body, groping her, licking her, tasting her. Hermione felt his warmth swallow her; she gave in and started participating. After a couple minutes of this Hermione screamed and Harry groaned. They separated. Harry picked up his clothes and wrapped the invisibility cloak around himself, kissed her and was off. Hermione laid there and fell asleep.

_CRASH! _Hermione sat bolt upright and looked around her room. She saw nothing except her naked body and she pulled her quilt over her. Hermione got dressed and as she did she reminisced about last nights love session with Harry. 'It all makes sense now' she thought. 'Harry put a spell on me so he could sneak into my room, I wouldn't have let him in if he had just come up and knocked on my door.' She laughed to herself and went skipping downstairs.

"Hermione!" a voice shouted.

"Harry!" Hermione was happy to see to him. She pecked him lightly on the cheek and held his hand.

"Would you like an escort to breakfast?" Hermione asked.

"Only if you're the escort."

"Right then, let's go." The two walked hand in hand to breakfast and the entire time Harry felt like there was someone watching them, he was right. Ron slinked behind the couple all the way to breakfast then entered the great hall in another direction, so it wouldn't look suspicious.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you since diner last night, I was getting worried!" Hermione said at the arrival of Ron.

"Oh...yeah...just tired."

"Well you sure didn't miss much." Harry chuckled and winked at Hermione who blushed.

"What's that supposed to mean, and why is Hermione blushing? Is something going on I don't know about?"

Ron looked at both of them hard.

"Uh...well...you see, we wanted to tell you-" Hermione said before she was cut off.

"Tell me what?"

"That Harry and I-" She looked at Harry and then to Ron "We're a couple."

"Bloody Hell" Ron mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Ron?" Harry asked.

"I said oh, whatever."

"Oh ok."

"So are you happy for us?" Hermione asked with pleading eyes to Ron.

"I guess so, but what happens when you break up then where will our friendship be?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Hermione answered.

"Fine." Ron growled. He turned to his food and dug in. He was starving, and he wasn't going to let Harry and Hermione take away his food. 'They can ruin our friendship, and they can pretend their in love, but my food is my food.' He thought to himself.

"Hey Herm, I've got Potions class, see you later?"

"Of course" Hermione replied.

Harry went in for a little kiss, but it turned into a huge passionate kiss that lasted 5 minutes. Ron and other people around them stared at the two with mixed emotions. Some were jealous of Hermione, some found it funny that they were kissing in front of teachers, and others- like Ron found it disgusting- and now Ron had truly lost his appetite.

**_A.N/ Sorry it was short...ahh well next chap will be longer and way more exciting. And don't hesitate, REVIEW! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Sorry if there's time difference between chapters, my story, my rules. Lol, if you have suggestions though about anything, tell me. Thanks. Oh, last chapter there wasn't a disclaimer and really I don't think it needs one, BUT i'm advised especially if I make the characters have sex so...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, now or ever, any of the "Harry Potter" Characters. In any book. I do however own THIS particular story, which i'm choosing to have some of the "Harry Potter" Characters in it. Many Thanks to J.K Rowling for creating, and allowing me to use, "Harry Potter" And friends. **

**Happy? Great now lets get started...**

Chapter 2

Harry, Hermione and Ron left to class. (A/n I love my cat teddy) A disgruntled Ron walked to his dormitory after an agonizing potions hearing Harry go on and on about Hermione. Ron was fed up; he sat on his bed and screamed. A scream to wake the dead. Harry and a bunch of other boys came in to see if he was ok.

"Ron! What happened, are you all right?" One of the boys asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine, just saw a spider." He lied.

"Oh okay." A bunch of the boys left, except Harry.

"Ron you didn't see a spider, we don't have spiders up here. What is going on?"

"Nothing, I saw a spider, that's it."

"Whatever Ron, I need to go find Mione."

"UHH!" Ron shouted and fell on his bed. "What's with you and Hermione? You're just ruining our friendships. You're going to break up, and I'm going to have to take a side and it'll be a disaster."

"You're jealous! You're jealous of Hermione and me! I knew it. Why can't you just be happy for us?"

"I am not jealous, stop being so arrogant, Harry."

"Whatever Ron I am going to meet my girlfriend."

With that Harry stormed off to meet Hermione beside the dock.

"Hey love" Harry said.

"Oh hey." Hermione said distracted.

Harry leaned in for a kiss, but what he got was a push away.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, tests are coming up."

"So? Your Hermione, you shouldn't worry."

"Well I do! God Harry can't you just be there for me?"

"What did I-" But Harry was cut off because Hermione decided to leave him sitting there alone. Dumbfounded Harry looked around. He sat and watched the ripples of the water while he thought.

_What did I do? She's so emotional right now, what's her problem? I'm her boyfriend; I'm supposed to be the one she talks to about this._

His thoughts were interrupted with footsteps. He looked up. It was Marissa a 3rd year. (A/n Harry, Hermione, and Ron are all4th year) He hadn't talked to her much except once when she was lost.

"Harry?"

"Marissa?"

"Yeah it's me...I'm sorry to disturb you, I didn't know anyone else was out here so late"

"No, it's fine. Hey what time is it?" Harry asked her looking up at the pitch black sky.

"Late" She whispered.

She sat down.

"Oh, why are you here Marissa?"

"I come here to think, what about you?"

"Oh Im just thinking, Hermione and I got in a fight."

"Oh I see...well i'm not help to you on that because I haven't had much experience in that subject."

"Don't worry I haven't either."

They laughed together.

"Look!" Marissa pointed to the sky.

Harry followed her long, pretty finger. He saw a shooting star and gasped. He looked over to Marissa and saw she was lying down. He laid down too.

"It's beautiful" Harry said.

"Yeah, I know."

It was getting cold out and neither of them had anything warm on. They got closer together, both still staring up at the stars bright light that was now fading. Their breathing got heavier.

"So Harry..."

"Yes Marissa?"

"What were you and Hermione fighting about?"

"I don't know. She's been really weird lately."

"Oh, well maybe... oh never mind it's too horrible a thought."

"No what is it?"

"Maybe she's planning on breaking up with you?"

"That's what I was thinking..."

"Oh Harry i'm sorry...It'll be fine."

"As long as I have friends that stick with me." He smiled at her.

"We're friends aren't we Harry?"

"Of course we are."

"Burr." Marissa said.

Harry got closer and hugged her. She smiled at him, he smiled at her. Marissa looked into his eyes and saw lust and passion. She kissed him under the stars and fell into his trance. She thought she was in love after just one kiss. He kissed her back too. It felt so right. He stopped kissing her and got some air.

"Is something wrong Harry?"

"No, I just needed to breathe!"

"Ha-ha. Ok."

They went back to kissing and soon they found themselves very warm. The cold around them had turned invisible. The night was not fading. They felt like they had forever under the stars. Harry put his and on her back and unclasped her bra. She gasped.

"I-I'm sorry..." Harry said

"No, I just- That's never happened before."

"I'll be gentle, I promise."

They continued this for a while, but it got too hot for either of them so they started taking off their clothes...

**A/N: Didn't know how to end it, so there you go. All good. Sorry it's short. Oh well. I like it.**


End file.
